Breaking
by 0928soubi at docomo.ne.jp
Summary: Gackt and Hyde's special bond... one-shot. SMUT. YAOI. MANSEX. XD


Warning: Smex, smex, smexsmexsmex, of the man variety, meaning YAOI.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Gackt or Hyde.

(a/n) Plot bunnies are officially nocturnal. They only attack at night. XDX This was actually one of the first lemons I ever wrote. My reasoning for not posting it almost a year ago, when I finished it...? Uhm...hehhehheh...if I say laziness...

* * *

"I'll tear your wings, so you can never fly away from me..." Gackt trailed off, digging his nails into tender flesh, and slowly dragging them down his submissive lover's back. Hyde cried out as he repeated the action, though it was faster and hard enough to break the skin. Gackt wasn't doing this because he was a sadist; he didn't get some twisted pleasure from bringing his partner pain. Nor was he punishing him. He was simply satisfying both of their needs--their need for possession.

Hyde needed to belong to someone, to know he was someone else's completely; he needed to know he could trust someone with his whole self, and them not take advantage.

Gackt, however, needed to be trusted. He needed to be needed, he yearned for someone who would trust their whole self to him, behind closed doors and away from the paparazzi. His one wish was to have someone who wouldn't care about the fame, would ignore the glares of fans, who wouldn't be afraid to take his hand and face the world with him. He had found that person in Hyde.

They had taken things slowly, prolonging the wait before they tested their trust in each other. These nights were spent with pushing boundaries to their very limits, bringing each other as much pleasure in the process as possible. The older man would writhe below the brunette, calling his name, satisfied only when the other man readily answered him with thrust after thrust. Gackt would see how far he could take things, just how much control Hyde would let him have.

Hyde was his, and only his--as was he Hyde's. Before he and the smaller man had gotten together, it was true that Gackt would share his bed with a new partner whenever he liked. He had multiple lovers at the same time; all the way up until the older man had asked him to join him for dinner one perfect night. Gackt had been so surprised at the other man's fowardness, as well as his almost forceful determination. Unlike most of the people he was "involved with," there was no longing in his eyes. Hyde knew he would have him, and it wasn't even a matter of time. Hyde realized how Gackt lusted after him. They could have been in the middle of a crowded street, surrounded by swarms of fans and paparazzi, and had he but said the word, Gackt would have been on his knees in front of him, mouth waiting and career forgotten. Yet, Hyde surprised him again, and rather than using this amazing power he had over the younger man, he had let Gackt dominate him, let him leave marks of ownership over all his body, even where the public could see.

What kept Gackt intrigued with him was the fact that the other musician's submission had nothing to do with what his usual bedmates were after. In fact, he seemed to contradict them in every way. By the time Gackt realized what it was that made him special, he had fallen for Hyde, and even came close to admitting it onstage.

He looked down at his love, kissing him passionately before trailing bites and kisses down his body. He spread apart the smaller man's thighs, his head between them. He bit his lover's creamy white thigh, murmering against the skin the word "Mine." He ran his tongue across the flesh there, sucking it lightly until it left a reddening mark. He tilted his head, doing the same to his other thigh before bringing himself back up to kiss him. "I want you, Hideto."

He moaned as Gackt's fingers ghosted over his need. "You. . ._ah..._You h-have m-me..." He panted, as he waited for Gackt to claim him once again. He all but mewled as the first finger entered him, coating his passage with lubricant. "G-gacchan..." the second finger entered him, scissoring inside of him. Hyde gripped Gackt's shoulders tightly, blunt nails leaving little crescent moon marks in his skin.

Hyde was getting impatient as a third finger entered, but they both knew he would never voice it. This is the barrier Gackt would break tonight; he wanted his lover screaming, reduced to begging for what he wanted, instead of just getting it. Hyde moved his hips, pushing Gackt's fingers deeper within him. The taller man chuckled, continuing to prepare him. He hovered above a panting Hyde, lips just barely out of reach. "Ga...Gacchan..." Hyde dragged his hands down his lover's back, though no where near as forcefully as the brunette had done to him. Gackt shivered, arching into his touch.

"Ye...yes, Hideto?" Hyde bucked his hips upward, pressing into Gackt's arousal.

"Mn...Gacchan..." When Gackt just smiled, Hyde began to get frustrated, melding his body with his lover's. _"Gackt."_ The taller man bent down, nipping and sucking at the tender flesh of his ear. Hyde moaned wantonly. Gackt had found his weakness. Gackt removed his fingers, Hyde bucking his hips into the younger's hand as it wrapped around his need, pumping him slowly. He bit the smaller man's collar bone, earning a breathy cry. "Mn...Gakuto..." Gackt was hell bent on breaking this boundary. He had to have all of this man. {If it meant breaking his wings, that's what he would do.}

A pause. "...what is it that you want of me, Hideto? Tell me..."

Hyde thrashed his head around a bit, trying and failing to get Gackt to move. Slowly, dragging his fingers across the inner muscle in his tiny lover's passage, he removed his fingers. Hyde shivered, unused to the way Gackt was treating him now. _"Mn..."_ The taller man sat back on his heels, his arms on the pillow on either side of Hyde's head.

"What is it that you want, Hyde?" his voice lowered, both in tone and in volume. Hyde was being pushed towards insanity at having his lover so near, but not being able to reach him. He seemed to have an aura, something about which intoxicated Hyde, making him lose his inhibitions more quickly than any drink.

He moaned, trying to push his hips into Gackt's, but he had him pinned. Hyde closed his eyes, near tears, and whispered quietly to his lover. "Touch me."

Gackt smiled, tracing a pattern on Hyde's torso, humming. "Mm...and how shall I touch you, Hideto?" He drew out the smaller man's name, the tone of seduction in his voice making him shake.

"P-please me..."

Gackt leaned down, licking the shell of the smaller man's ear slowly. His words hushed, he whispered into a quivering Hyde's ear. "And what will please you, my love?"

His eyes lidded, he teasingly sucked on the tiny man's ear lobe. Hyde let out a throaty moan, wrapping his arms around his lover. "Pleasure me..." Hyde closed his eyes, letting Gackt's closeness overwhelm him. His lips were mere millimeters away, yet he knew if he tried to capture them, the younger man would pull away. Gackt's eyes were half-lidded, roaming his feminine lover's face.

"And how shall I pleasure you, _Hyde?"_ he drawled the name that the rest of the world knew him by. There was something different about the way he said it that made Hyde moan. Gasping as Gackt absent-mindedly played with his nipple, he let yet another barrier fall, and only for Gackt. He looked him dead in the eye, and in a demanding tone answered him.

"Fuck me."

Gackt grinned, complying almost immediately. Hyde clung to the younger man's shoulders, groaning as his lover pushed into him. Gackt kissed along Hyde's neck, letting the feeling of being inside of Hyde overwhelm him. He relished the way that Hyde unconsciously clenched around him, his body trying to take him in deeper.

It was perfect...everything was perfect. _"Ah..._H_...hideto."_ He pushed himself deeper into the tiny body below him. The older man writhed, clawing at the black silken sheets strewn haphazardly about them.

"Ga..._gakuto..."_ Hyde's voice rose as he pushed his hips down on Gackt's cock, meeting his thrust. They both gasped for breath when the brunette's member was fully inside him. _"...nnnngh!!"_ He cried out as his lover began to thrust in and out of him. The friction made him melt, ecstacy coursing through his body. "Ga-gackt!" A sheen of sweat soon covered the both of them, bodies hot and nearing completion. Hyde was screaming now, his heart thundering in his chest as his lover hammered into him. "G-gackto! Ah!!" He reached between his legs, trying to relieve himself.

Glancing down, Gackt was gifted with an image that would be stuck in his mind forever. His lover, his beautiful lover, was playing with himself, a mess of want and desire. Damn glad for that photographic memory of his, he swatted Hyde's hand away, seizing it in his own hands. Hyde released a grateful moan. Gackt's touches...they were the most allusive and pleasureable things, and they were saved just for Hyde. Gackt hooked the smaller man's leg over his shoulder, letting him go deeper than ever before. Hyde was panting, his feautres revealing his excitement as much as his cock was. They were a mess of tangled limbs now, so close, so connected, it was hard to tell which parts belonged to whom. Sensing the smaller man was about to give, he claimed his mouth, tongue tracing every bit of his mouth. He pulled away right before Hyde came, for the older male was as vocal during sex as he was on stage, and he wanted to hear him scream as he climaxed.

His wish was granted, and the smaller brunette came all over his stomach. Gackt threw his head back, blue eyes flashing wide as with a final thrust, he came in his tiny lover. _"A...ah..."_ The younger vocalist collapsed on the beautiful man beneath him, intertwining their fingers and kissing the back of his hand. "H-haido..."

His lover raised his lowered lids to look up at him, eyes in a haze. "_A..._ah?"

Gackt pulled out of the smaller man, rolling to his left. Wrapping his arms around his waist, he pulled him close, resting his head in the crook of his neck. Pressing a kiss to his smooth white skin, he smiled. "I love when you talk dirty to me."

For this, he recieved a smack to the back of his head. "Idiot."

Gackt grinned up at him, shifting them so they were both laying on their sides, Hyde's back pressed against his chest. "Mm...I love you, Hideto."

Hyde grinned up at him, kissing him softly. "I know."

Gackt frowned a bit. "I said, 'I love you, Hideto.'"

Hyde gave him a light peck on his chest. "M-hm."

"H-hideto!" A flustered Gackt stared up at him. Hyde smirked, initiating a passionate kiss.

"Ah, you're so easy to rile up." His smirk broadened as the normally reserved man beside him turned a light pink.

"You did that on purpose."

Hyde's eyes widened, shrieking as Gackt's hands moved to his sides, tickling him. "_Kyaah!_ G-gackto!! _**AH!!!"**_ Okay, so, maybe Gackt possessed him, but Hyde had all the control. "G-Gackt!! _St-stop it!"_ Hyde was laughing so hard, tears sprang to his eyes. "G-gackto! Ha ah! S-stop!" Alright, so, most of it, anyways...

* * *

* * *

(a/n) o,o Weird ending...I think the idea -originally- was to kind of give it a light-hearted, more loving feel...mm...not sure it worked, though. I've actually had this written for forever... -sweat- XDX

Really short, but it's smut, so hey...please review!


End file.
